Wingless Rise (Rewrite)
by 13th Dragon
Summary: AU: Hiccup never became the dragon rider we know. Instead, he was abducted and serves aboard a ship that's infamous for it's monstrous crew as a pirate. He hasn't forgotten the torture he endured on Berk, so naturally, it's on his target list. Nothing good can come from his plans, except for a little Hicstrid.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Httyd or any of the affiliated contents only the plot and my OCs.

Clouds billowed past the armor-clad figure and his dragon as they soared over what was once their home. Neither was worried about being seen in the cover of the pitch-black night sky as they inspected the village below. He silently make note of its considerable increase in populace. Anger and nostalgia filled the man as they made their last pass. It had been years since they left, but the wounds inflicted upon him had cut deep and not nearly enough time had passed to fade the scars into forgiveness or acceptance.

As they straightened their flight toward the south, a deep rumble drew the rider's attention. "What is it, Toothless?" He whispered.

The dragon pointed his snout to a set of ships sailing below, flying the colors of Alvin the traitor. A smile grew on his lips as they soared towards the larger ship that was barely visible in the dim moonlight.

Within the hour, they came in and landed roughly on a large ship as it sailed across the bucking sea, unhindered. Without dismounting, the pair stood alongside a larger man leaning against the railing, a map and star chart in his calloused hands.

"Captain, I found four outcast ships. They're just north east of where we're heading. Easy marks."

The large man looked up, mildly interested, and in his metallic smooth voice quietly asked. "Is that right?"

"Yes Sir."

The larger man gave him a dead pan stare. "What did I tell you about that, Wingless?" He almost snarled, emphasizing the name he had been given.

"Um... not to?" He replied smiling sheepishly.

"That's right. Now go get the other two dragons up and ready."

"Got it, Ironside!" he yelled, steering Toothless into the dragon hold, where the other dragons awaited.

Shaking his head at the boy, the captain walked up the stairs to the prow, ringing the bell hanging in front of the wheel as he passed. The crew rushed to the surface before the ringing died. Looking at the monstrous crew, below he raised his voice, sounding like the roar of forge's fires. "Helmsman, correct our course to the north east. Crows, look for Viking ships! They'll be single or two deck vessels. As for the rest of you; Prepare for Battle!"

He was pleased to hear their answering roars. A deformed man with crane legs and feathers for hair took the wheel and two huge, bird-like creatures flew to their roost at the top of the mast.

The rest of the crew was just as strange. They ranged from the half troll first mate, to his Cat woman wife that had come up beside the captain.

"Hun, are you sure he's ready to lead a raid like this? I mean I know he has his brother and their friends, but still he's only twenty two." She worried, rubbing the hilts of the two short swords sheathed at her hips. Her brown and blond striped tail curled slightly.

"It's time he fought without us there, Felica. I did my first raid at sixteen and look how I faired."

Felica gave him a look of irritation, her bright orange eyes large in the dim light. "Yes, Captain Iron Side. You and that demonic metal of yours were fine and unkillable."

"Well, he has a metal leg after beating that monstrous dragon." The captain offered, a hint of humor edging the comment.

"You know that's not the same, you metal minded lug." She teased, pushing him with a clawed hand.

The young man in question landed in front of them atop his dragon, whom he considered a brother, as he tucked a scroll into his belt. "Felica, we'll be fine. I have Toothless with me and he'll have me."

The captain looked at him with pride. "Go get 'em Wingless."

Saluting the imposing captain, he let out a roar as a Skrill and Toxic Nightshade leapt into the air with them. Leisurely, the three flew far up into the cover of the smoky grey clouds, stealthily flying towards the unsuspecting ships.

The faint rumble of thunder filled the sky above Alvin's ship. Walking aboard, he looked for clouds in the dark sky to no avail. Searching the horizon to the south, he saw the vague outline of the large ship as it crested the horizon. Its lanterns, glowing like fireflies, were the only distinguishing features looming in the distance. Stepping to the rail, he tried to judge its true size. A high pitched whistle shattered the silence before the ship in front of his exploded into an inferno of blue flames.

Quickly gathering his senses, he bellowed for his men to prepare for battle. Before they could answer, lightning struck the ship to the aft repeatedly, electrocuting those aboard. The panicked men ran top side, yelling terrified battle cries. A moment later, the men on the port side of the ship began to cough, some falling in the ocean while others fell to the deck with gargled screams.

For the first time in decades, fear griped the strong out cast as a nightfury heavily landed not two feet in front of him, and a young man slid from the saddle on its back. "Hello Alvin." The man said coolly. " I know you normally wouldn't do this sort of thing just for the fun of it, so I'll put it this way. Deliver this to Stoic or we'll deliver it with your corpse."

Wingless began to pull a roll of parchment from his belt. A skull-shaped seal of black and red wax held it firmly together. An outcast raised his axe to charge the intruder, but his battle-cry ended in a gargled scream as the Skrill pounced on him. Its claws easily ripped the leather and chain mail armor, sinking into the soft muscle below like a knife through warm butter. Blood seeped from the puncture wounds, splattering onto the deck with a sickening slosh.

Nodding shakily, Alvin accepted the scroll and watched the dragon rider glide to the large ship. Still shaken, Alvin bellowed to his men. "Quit ya gawking and get sailing! We need to get to Berk now!"

Landing back on the ship, the captain looked to Wingless. "So?"

"It went perfectly. He's taking the scroll to Stoic now." A smirk curled at the corners of his mouth as he removed his mask and joined his father at the railing.

"Are you sure about this Wingless?" The captain asked, a hint of concern concealed in his normally even voice.

"Of course I am. They gave me nothing but grief and heart ache. Even so, I will still give them the chance to do this peacefully. I have not forgotten their cruel and barbaric ways. With that in mind, I promise not to let my guard down until we've left." He vowed.

Ironside patted him on the back. "Alright, then. We should be there by midday. Go get some rest." The captain retreated to his quarters at the aft and Wingless retired to the dragon hold as his brother had.

I would like to especially thank my Betareader for helping me to achieve the depth I've been striving for and to the readers who were so supportive of my first rendition of this story. Your support has spurred me to do even better stories for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my readers I'm sorry for the delay but here the next installment I'll post the next one as soon as I can.

* * *

Dawn broke in the harbor of Berk, bathing the waters in a crimson light that looked eerily like blood. A battered and beaten outcast ship rocked on the waves, a white flag fluttering from its mast. The horn rang out clearly in the early morning air, calling the village to the scene as it pulled up to dock.

Stoic lead the way to the docks, flanked by Gobber and Spitelout. Without waiting for him to speak, he punched Alvin. The blow was hard enough to snap his head back and an angry red patch instantly marked his face. Despite his greeting, Alvin stepped on the dock anyways, grimly facing Stoic.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Stoic growled.

Alvin glared venomously and hissed "That's some way to treat a man flying a white flag, Stoic. I came here to warn you, if you must know."

Stoic gave him a skeptical scowl. "Warn me of what Alvin? We already know you're here."

"Stoic, for once put your ego aside and listen." He snapped. "I think we're both in for some real trouble. A pirate attacked my fleet last night and told to give you this, or they'd deliver it themselves, alongside my rotting corpse."

Stoic blinked in surprise and stared intently at the now sinister looking scroll. Hesitantly, he unrolled the parchment and read.

_'Chief Stoic,_

_I have estimated the value of Berk's current stocks and I request that you present our crew with half of it tomorrow morning. I expect it to be ready to load tomorrow morning. If you refuse, the Dark Titan will forcibly take control of all of Berk's assets. I sincerely hope that you will make the smart decision, not the Viking decision. If you do this quietly, I give you my word that your citizens will be safe from us. If you decide to fight me, you and the Village will experience Hel personally._

_Wingless'_

On the back of the scroll, the strike class emblem from the book of dragons was embossed onto the paper. Everyone who had been within earshot of the leader's voice stood there stunned. Looking at Alvin he said, "Take the outcast prisoner."

"What? I came to help you, and this is how you repay me?" Alvin roared as he and his men were seized.

Stoic looked back at his long time enemy and calmly said. "But I am doing you a favor in return, Alvin." He sneered and his smile was merciless. "I'm not killing you for the crimes you've committed against Berk."

"Mark my words, Stoic! When the ship that's filled with unholy monsters finds your shores, know that it was I, Alvin the Traiter, who warned you." He bellowed as several guards hauled him away.

Gobber gave his longtime friend a searching look. "Stoic, I know it's not the Viking way, but maybe we should send out a boat to see if there is any merit to his tale."

Stoic stopped as they reached the great hall, giving Gobber an tired look. He valued his friend's counsel more than most but he stubbornly replied, "Gobber, I don't believe a pirate attacked Alvin. It's merely one of his many traitorous plots to take Berk, although this one is rather far-fetched."

"Aye, that would make sense. What would you like me to do?"

"Alert the Village. Make sure everyone's ready for an attack."

"Will do, Stoic." Gobber muttered as he returned to the village below.

* * *

Astrid walked into her house and hung her axe on the hooks by the door. She had just returned from the Great Hall, which was still in an uproar about Alvin. The whole thing exhausted her and she was glad to be back in the comfort of her silent home.

It had been years since she had lived with anyone, going so far as to announce herself to be a shield maiden of Berk. This had dampened the enthusiasm of most of the men who tried to court her. Even so, there were a few foolhardy men that futilely tried to woo her. They had all been turned down without a second thought. Not a single man in this village could meet her standards. She refused to settle for someone that was less than her equal; even if that meant never getting married.

Sitting down in the lone chair before the fire pit, she stared intently at the skull of a nightmare. It was a very special skull; she had slayed that particular nightmare years ago in the arena, not long after Hiccup had disappeared.

At first, his disappearance was a nuisance. The grand ceremony had been postponed for a week as they frantically searched for the missing victor. She remembered her annoyance and grudging respect for the weakling that had an unparalleled skill with dragons.

Then, the attack happened. On that night, a horde of dragons, fiercer and stronger than they had ever encountered, decimated the small village that was Berk. Most of the island was sent up in smoke. Once kindled, the flames devoured the wooden buildings and surrounding forests. Her father's life had been taken honorably, attempting to put out the fires that raged on.

The clan elders announced Hiccup to be officially dead that morning. Everyone was sure he couldn't have survived. She was declared the victor of their petty contest, and she was proud to take his place. Her blood was boiling with anger towards the species, and the deed came naturally.

She would never admit it, but she hadn't truly despised the boy. Her anger stemmed from amazement, and she used it to conceal the very same emotion. He had been the same size as her, although physically weaker, yet found ways to fight those monsters with his cunning instead of brawn. It was more than the other men on this island could say.

Blinking back a few remorseful tears, she stood and made her way to the loft where her bed was. Since she was the only resident of her house, she saw no reason to have walls anywhere but the wash room. Even the second story was completely open. Only a rail was placed at the end of the upper floor, to prevent anyone from falling to the first floor.

Letting her armor fall to the floor, she slipped out of her boots and under the furs that served as her blanket. Pulling them up around her, she caged the depressing thoughts in a corner of her mind and slept.

* * *

Captain Ironside stood at the prow of the ship, eyeglass in hand, as they approached the island. It would be several hours before the moon relinquished its hold to the sun, and Wingless wished to fly ahead and scout the village.

It was a sound idea. Only an ignorant fool would sail blindly into a potential battle. As his son often said; "Luck favors the prepared." He couldn't help but reminisce about quieter times as he surveyed his ship. The arrival of the badly injured and nameless boy and his dragon had brought a liveliness to the ship. After his recovery the pair threw the top deck into total chaos. The crew scrambled to accommodate the new members as a boy and his dragons struggled to find a niche aboard the ship.

A more recent example was when he had earned his iron by killing his first man. He became a true pirate that night, and took the name 'Wingless' in celebration. When questioned, he explained that it was to symbolize he considered himself a dragon in all but birth; hence the name. If anyone found it strange, no one dared argue. He could persuade the pirate crew even better than he could, as if they had all been wrapped around that kid's little finger since he arrived.

A loud creak from the deck beside him drew him from his memories. "It sure is something to see what that clumsy, pain in the ass has become now isn't it." He chuckled, referring to Wingless.

His half troll companion towered over him as he leaned on the rail. "That it is, Captain. I still can't believe how much he's grown, much less how great a captain he'll make."

This made the captain laugh. "I know what you mean but even so, this ship will still be his first home, just as it is for all of you."

Giving Ironside a playful push, he said. "Well, I had better get the boys ready; we'll be landing soon. Should I wake Wingless so he knows?"

"Thank you Slate. Have him see me when you do."

The giant man gave a quick salute before jumped through the opening in the floor, leading into the bowels of the ship.

Wingless emerged just as they drew close enough to see the statues in the ocean before Berk. Toothless and the Skrill, Shock, followed close behind him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I just wanted you to know I'm proud of you and will be ready to help, if should things go sour."

"Thank you, Captain, but I should be able to handle it." Turning he swung into Toothless's saddle and patted Shock's neck. "Time to go boys." He announced with excitement as they launched into the cool predawn air.

* * *

Astrid woke to the bellowing of the raid horn. Groggily, she sat there for a moment before its meaning struck her._ 'Berk was under attack.' _Jumping from bed, she didn't bother to do more than shove her boots and armor on before she raced out the door, ripping her axe from the wall as she passed, tearing the hook from the wall in the process. As she ran through the village, she could see that almost everyone was stumbling out into the fog that normally swallowed the island this time of day.

Each looked around, confused, for an enemy to strike. When she reached the center of town, she saw that the fire towers were being lit and Stoic stood in the middle of a crowd of bewildered villagers.

It had been a while since Stoic had looked so distressed. Astrid watched as he raised his hands and began to speak. "Everyone calm down. The look out just spotted a ship and thought it was closer than it actually is. Now everyone can calm down and go home."

A wave of agitated grumbling passed through the crowd. A strong clear voice cut through the drone, and efficiently silenced them. "How sure of that are you Stoic? Couldn't it just be a really large ship?"

Stoic tried to see the owner of the voice, but the fog was so thick, it was like a cloud had decided to take rest upon the Viking island, hindering his sight. "Even if it's a large ship, it won't be here 'til midday at the earliest."

An almost laughing tone came into the same voice as it again rebutted Stoic. "Are you sure about that Chief? What if it's that pirate Alvin warned you about?"

"I assure you that there are no pirates coming. It's just a ruse concocted to make us wary and drag us down. Now go home." Stoic commanded, irritation showing in his words.

"Sorry, I can't do that. It's a bit too far to swim." Came the same voice, a hint of enjoyment evident in his taunt.

Stoic snarled. "Who said that? Show yourself you cheeky little bastard!"

An ethereal laugh filled the air, eerily echoing from every angle in the gathering before it stopped behind Stoic. "But Stoic, if I did that, you would have to admit you were wrong."

Pulling his axe from his belt, Stoic sliced through the fog behind him while roaring. "Show yourself, coward!"

"If you insist." The mocking voice replied, sounding like he was in front of Stoic, who was about to retort when a sudden strong gust of wind blasted them. The fog unwillingly dissipated to reveal the mysterious voice.

Every one stared at the armored figure, who perched on a carved dragon head of some family's hall. He was a slim, lithe figure nearly as tall as Stoic though nowhere near as large. His armor glinted red from the fires as did the metal mask that covered his face. Auburn hair wildly stuck out from around the large strap that held the mask. The figure in question leaned back, relaxing against the carving, smugly addressing Stoic in a demeaning tone. "Now Stoic, I hope you follow my advice and do this peacefully."

Snotlout glared up at the toothpick of a man, blood boiling at the insult before yelling. "Ha! Like we would be scared of a weakling like you."

The man in question went stiff for a moment before sitting up looking directly at the large young man who stood in front of Stoic. Without warning, Wingless launched himself from his perch, drawing the long saber from his back as he flew. Snotlout barely had time to raise his shield to catch the blade as it sunk half way through the wood, its tip stopping a breath short of his nose. The force from the impact was enough to drive him down to one knee. Before he could retaliate, the attacking pirate kicked the shield hard, forcing the blade free as he back flipped landing gracefully on the edge of a watering trough.

"Stoic, I hope this isn't your answer. If it is, I will strike and mark my words; when Wingless strikes, there is little left but pain and loss."

After giving his announcement, Wingless hurled himself onto the house behind him, sheathing his sword. Stoic bellowed for his capture, but like a shadow melting into the night, he vanished into the returning fog.

Gobber came up beside the still-fuming Stoic and Snotlout. "So what will it be, Stoic?"

"We do what any Viking would. We fight!"

His words were answered by the battle cries and hollers of the crowd before him, all except for Astrid. She still stood at the outer edge of the crowd; focused on where the pirate had ran. Something about the fleeting way he moved and his evasive actions reminded her of how Hiccup fought a dragon. It was through wit and never head on. Shaking the thought from her head, she joined the cries of the others as they started making preparations.

* * *

Wingless, Toothless, Strike, and the toxic nightshade, Petal, balanced on a ledge overlooking Berk. The dragons laid leisurely in the morning sun as Wingless polished his mask. Looking down at the scrambling village below, he smiled to himself. It was about time they see how useless he really was.

Looking out over the ocean to where the Dark Titan leisurely made her way port, Wingless assessed his situation. As predicted, Stoic chose to fight and now Wingless was required to follow through with his earlier threat. Waving a hand towards Petal, he spoke in a series of grows and guttural sounds that were undeniably the language of the dragons '_Petal, send up the signal to attack. It looks as though these fools wish to see Hel.'_

The dragon in question rose and sucked in a deep breath before exhaling a large dark blue cloud which drifted over the village. On the mast of the Dark Titan, a black bird-like figure could be seen darting from the crow's nest to the large figure standing at the prow.

Wingless continued to stare down the Vikings as he waited for the Captain to respond. He could have easily struck them down as they scrambled to prepare for a potential raid, but he had no interest in an easy victory. No, he would ensure this would be a memorable experience for those great Vikings. Today, they would find their large muscles and outdated traditions pathetically failing them. He resisted the urge to laugh at their attempts to ready the engines of war with the mistaken belief that it would be a port raid alone. He knew they would never be able to repel an attack from above or behind, which is exactly where he was. Standing and stretching, he felt some of his joints crack making Petal stare at him disapprovingly. _"Why do you always have to do that? You know it makes my joints stiff just listening to you."_

Laughing lightly, he shook his head at the now stretching toxic nightshade. Walking over to Toothless, he quickly began strapping into the saddle as a puff of red smoke drifted up from the ship. He put his sword in its second sheath on the saddle, its hilt centered in front of him. He then checked his bow and quiver of metal arrows. Settled in, he looked to the dragons. _"Well looks like they want us to start without them, so let's go have some fun."_

Strike nodded and took off, making a bee line for the clouds above. Wingless watched, knowing those clouds would soon become his deadly arsenal to control at will. Petal crept beside Toothless and nuzzled him right behind his ears before leaping of the cliff, soon followed by a happy Toothless.

Toothless looked up to him as they plummeted and quietly rumbled. _"Are you ready brother?"_

Wingless smiled down at the black head yelling into the wind. _"Of course I am."_

* * *

Astrid made her way through the gathered warriors, as the women and children were ushered into the great hall. It had been a long while since she had felt this much excitement and the exuberant grin on her face was proof. She knew it was wrong to want conflict, but it was the one time she felt alive. Confidently strutting, she approached Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut and raised her axe in greating. "How are things going over here?"

Snotlout was the first one to look up from the war machine, smiling up at her. "Just fine, now that your beauty is here."

Ignoring his pathetic attempt at flattering her, she looked at the catapult already loaded and ready to fire. "Alright, be ready. We're not sure how many men are on that monster ship."

She looked at the now discernible ship. Its black hull and sails made it look like it was burnt husk but the speed that it displayed as it crashed through the waves showed it was anything but. After last night's display, she was sure Alvin had been telling the truth and that worried her. If someone could scare him this badly, what would the rest of his crew be like? Trying to focus on impending battle, she exited into the space between the war machines and docks, attempting to gauge how far the ship real was from shore.

Hiccup leaned back in Tootless's saddle as he drew a long bow from its holster behind him. With a flourish, he opened the cover of the large quiver of metal shafted arrows, opposite his sword. Patting Toothless on the neck he said, "Let's make a pass bud."

Toothless dove at the line of catapults as Wingless fired arrows into the ballista scattered among them. When they were almost on top of the war machines, Toothless let out a triumphant cry before destroying five in quick succession. Each explosive blast sent the Vikings that manned the machines flying. Wingless roared, signaling Strike to do his thing.

Stoic watched as the night fury speed passed, just barely able to make out the rider on its back. Villagers that had been brave and confident faltered as they stared at the ominously cloudy sky above. The outline of a Skrill could be seen circling above them, electricity leaping from its spines to the clouds around it. Men began to turn the ballista to fire up that high, but were unprepared for the multiple bolts of lightning that struck the metal arrows now embedded in the offending machines. Those unlucky enough to be in contact with the metal shafts were immediately electrocuted. The rest fell away from the smoking, burning piles of wood, deafened by the thunder from each strike.

Stoic stood overlooking the chaos before him, for once in his life questioning his own judgment in how to deal with this pirate. Glaring up at the untouchable dragons above, he barked a set of orders he wished he never would have to. "Everyone retreat to the woods!"

The villagers quickly began to scramble to the relative safety of the trees. They had weathered dragon attacks before but this was different; this time, the dragons had someone directing them.

Wingless grinned with delight at the rushing multitude below, before letting out a triumphant laugh. "I knew they would run from strike class dragons. They never have known how to deal with an opponent that can think. So what do you say, we go down and wish them a good run bud?"

Toothless roared his agreement, the joy of his rider infecting him as they dove towards the retreating Vikings. A tinge of pleasure seeped into his actions as he playfully blasted the ground behind them, making them run all the faster.

Snotlout roared in frustration as they stopped in the woods. Looking out across the villagers, he saw a mixture of anger and fear on their faces. Never had he run from anything, even a dragon. Now this toothpick of a pirate had made a fool of him, not once, but twice. Fury unlike any he had known began to boil in his blood. No one had made him look this bad, not since Hiccup became top of his dragon training class. Turning his attention to the door, he roared. "I will never let you get away with this Wingless. By the Odin son Thor and Odin himself I shall hunt you 'till I have your head on the end of my sword!"

* * *

Astrid crouched with her back against door of the forge, the sounds of the dragons patrolling outside kept her frozen in place. As the rest of the village ran for the woods, she had only managed to stumble into the metal workshop, her ears still ringing from being close to one of the lightning strikes. Now, she felt trapped as the most lethal dragons known wandered just outside.

She was unsure of how much time passed when she heard the voices of people and foot steps outside. Inching over to the window, she spied out through the crack of the shutters. There was Wingless, perched atop the nighfury, and a similar dragon stood beside them as he animatedly talked to a man as large as stoic. He smiled at the young pirate, one arm wrapped around a slim woman who had the tail and ears of cat. A shiver ran down her spine as another figure as big as the dragons stepped into view, his granite patterned skin covered only by a set of breaches ending half way down his thighs. The deep rumbling voice that boomed out as he spoke confirmed her worst fears, a troll. "Captain, we've found the stores and have begun to load them. Do you still wish for us to root out the Vikings and remind them why not to cross a pirate?"

The larger man, whom she guessed was the captain, calmly looked towards Wingless. Raising his saber high above his head he roared in a voice befitting a dragon. "These Vikings have only begun to pay for their indiscretions. Let's find those cowards where they hide and teach them what a fight really is!"

Cheers echoed from the men spread out across the village. Astrid sucked in an anxious breath before mustering up her courage and darting out the back of the forge and running like her life depended on it to the villagers in the forest beyond.

Crashing through the brush she skidded to a stop as swords and spears were pointed at her in fear, then lowered in recognition. Stoic waded through the villagers asking. "How bad is it?"

She shot him a worried look then motioned for him to follow as she walked a short distance from everyone. Worry surged through Stoic as he followed stopping with her near a large oak tree. Looking up at her chief Astrid calmly and quietly said. "Stoic, they have found the food stores and routed what defenses we had left, and what Alvin said was true. That pirate from last night was riding a night furry and had another strike class dragon with him as well, and they were talking to a troll and cat woman when I left."

Stoics eyes grew wide at those words, never had he thought all the monsters of the archipelago were anything more than myths and legends. Though dragons fit the same bill well enough, so why not. His fear soon became anger as he looked towards the Villagers taking a deep breath Stoic bellowed. "We are Vikings. We've fought dragons for longer than our fore fathers can remember. So, we will fight these pirates and take back what is ours."

Snotlout and Stoic lead the Villagers as Astrid watched in horror. This was one of the moments she wished Hiccup was here he could have explained why this was such a bad idea. Running after them, she felt it was her duty to try and help even if they were willingly marching into Hel's realm itself.

Wingless and Captain Ironsides looked up at the steady drum of weapons on shields as the Vikings marched from the woods, ready to take their village back. Wingless turned the dragons to face the advancing mass, with a unmistakable arrogance he addressed them. "So I see you are as hard-headed as ever Stoic, though I guess it is the Viking way to strike first then worry about consequences after it's too late."

The Vikings defiantly roared in return. Wingless simply held his arm out and pressed his hand down in front of the toxic nightshade. The dragon reared, its chest swelling and wings spread wide. Some of the villagers stopped, while others continued to charge. Regardless, they were all engulfed in the orange fog that billowed from the dragon's maw, wings fanning it towards them. Astrid covered her mouth as she saw all except those who had made it past the dragon cough and eventually slump to the ground.

She felt light headed as she broke from the fog, a few yards from her she saw Stoic crossing blades with the granite skinned troll, who used a large hooked blade. Snotlout was next to burst from the cloud, slamming his mace into the side of the Captain to no avail. If it were any other situation, she would have laughed at the mixture of fear and surprise that contorted his face just before the captain punched him. The blow crushed his shield and sent the Viking flying back into the cloud. She was about to go and help Stoic when a dark shadow crossed over her. Whipping around, she just managed to get her axe up in time to block Wingless's kick with the side of its head. The impact was still enough to send her reeling backwards.

Astrid had seen him fight yesterday and knew he would hit her as soon she found her footing, so raising her axe as she spread her feet, she watched the standing form before her. He laughed as he began to stalk towards her, drawing the long saber from his back, its dark blade gleaming in the evening sun. Smiling beneath his mask, he taunted. "Is this the best the great Astrid Hofferson has to offer? Will you be beaten by some lowly pirate armed with just a sword?"

His words boiled her blood, with a cry of rage she charged him, her axe poised to strike. With a movement so quick she couldn't see, her armored opponent had spun on his heel and planted his boot firmly into her gut, forcefully driving the air out of her lungs. Gasping for oxygen, she was unprepared for the sudden strike to her neck with the butt of his saber. Her bones turned to jelly as her entire frame buckled. Before she could hit the ground, she felt a strong set of arms catch her and gently pull her to his chest. She didn't even have time to strike her captor before her world went black.

With the limp Astrid in his arms, Wingless jogged back to Toothless. Slate sent Stoic reeling back into the orange mist. Positioning her so she would sit in the saddle in front of him, Wingless motioned for Petal to follow as he slammed Astrids axe down into the ground, yelling, "We have what we want! Let's pull out 'till next time."

With a joyous roar from the other crew man and captain they withdrew to the waiting ship and were gone before the sun had set. The ship rang with the drunken songs of sailors as they drank through the barrels of fresh mead. Wingless had taken his personal prize below deck into the dragon hold, there he had removed her armor and laid her in his fur lined bed. Sitting across the large room from her, he leaned back against Toothless as he did most nights. _"So bud what do you think?"_

Toothless looked at him curiously. _"I'm not sure what you mean. Are you asking as the boy who left his home because none would pay him mind save to put him down, or as the man who is one of the most feared and respected pirates on these waters and skies alike."_

The reassurance in his brother's words made him smile behind his mask as he warmly said. _"Your right, that boy died back a dragon island. I'm now Wingless the Dragon Pirate, and as such I just exacted retribution for the boy who was able to do what no Viking ever could. So, do you think she will come around to our ways?"_

Pedal let out a low rumbling laugh accompanied her speech. _"Wingless if anyone can convince her to become a pirate it's you. Now quit worrying your little head and get some sleep."_

With a grumble, he consented and settled in to slumber as he decided exactly how to deal with Astrid when she awoke.


End file.
